Paint Strokes
by writergal96
Summary: Carlisle struggles with telling his insanely religious father that he wants to be a doctor. Esme is hiding the secret of her father's abusive behavior. Meeting in the last semester of their senior year of high school, Carlisle, Esme, and their friends go through the hardest moments of their lives. But when school ends and they all go separate ways, will they find each other again?
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; all rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

******Hello! This story is about Carlisle and Esme, as well as their friends. (: They are all about to start college and meet the greatest hardships of their lives, but also find out the true meaning of friendship and love. Maybe that was cheesy to say, but hey what can you do, I am just a cheesy type of person! Anyway I hope you enjoy this story. **

* * *

Chapter one: Unexpected 

**Esme's POV:**

"The purpose of art is washing the dust of daily life off our souls" ~ Pablo Picasso

Deep blues, violets, cranberry reds, candy cotton pink, burnt oranges, and a beautiful crisp yellow splatter my canvas; portraying my version of the thousands of sunset photographs I have laying around me. Sitting on the floor with a small wooden box holding my portable easel; it has become my makeshift studio in my bedroom. Photographs never capture the sun right, especially with my photography abilities, but I wanted many different colors and shapes the sun can portray when I attempted to recreate them with my own twist of creative reality. I have spent weeks recording, and snapping photos for this painting. I had my headphones in, listing to Brahms Hungarian Dances, slowly swaying to the music, moving my brush with the momentum of the instruments. A playful smile on my lips as I indulged in the music and watched beauty spreading across the canvas in front of me; not thinking, just relying on my senses to guide my brush. I never painted for perfection, I painted to let my imagination run wild; it was my oasis, the place where I am truly free.

As my own sunset came to life and soon began to hold its own without any more strokes, I set down my paint brush to hear the sound I had been pretending wouldn't come. But it always does, and it always will.

"ESSSHME!"

My father slurred my name as he walked in the door drunk. My oasis disappeared and I began to quickly put away my paints and brushes, gathering all of my photos before he could come and destroy anything with his unstable behavior.

"Coming!"

I hollered as I put the last of the photos back in my draw with my painting supplies, carefully picking up my easel and sat it up on my dresser. Hurrying down the hall to the living room where my father was swaying, sliding off his work shoes. I grabbed them off the floor and put them in the closet by the front door. Dad made his way on to the couch, knocking things over on the way.

"Fiveshh" He slurred.

"Five am?" I asked, even though already I knew the answer.

"Shyes!" He hollered.

He wanted me to wake him up at five for work. I looked my watch and noticed it was almost two am. I sighed as I walked into the kitchen. I knew better, I knew I wasn't going to be able to go to bed until after he left; because I couldn't risk the chance of oversleeping. But I was used to this. He would tear the house up if I was asleep before he got home, and he expected me to wake him up in the morning, or the consequences weren't good. But at least I only had a few months of this left before I could leave for good.

My dad has always been a heavy drinker, but somehow he has kept it hidden from everyone else. A year ago it had gotten worse, he missed work a lot and his friends started questioning his behavior. It's why mom left; she grew weary of dealing with his mess.  
I grabbed a glass of water and a bag of Cheetos and sat down on the kitchen's blue and green tiled floor; my go-to comfort food. I smiled to myself as I sat on the floor, because a random thought had just popped into my head.

_I wonder what that new boy across the street is dreaming about? I mean he must be asleep right? He looked like a studier though, so he may be awake…but probably not. He was crazy good at answering questions in our Physics class, I wonder if he will become a scientist, or maybe a doctor? He would be a cute doctor…_

I was very smitten with this new boy; he was tall with blonde wavy hair and blue eyes. He looked so elegant and smart, everything that every average seventeen year old boy isn't. I didn't know his name because I had been late to class thanks to my father. Unfortunately Physics is my first period, and it's the only class I have with him, so I probably won't have a chance to speak with then._ But I would sure like to get to know him_, and before knew it I was lost in thought of the strange, smart, handsome boy in my Physics class.

~000~

"AAAAHHHHH!"

I hear a scream that jolts me awake. I spring up from the cold floor. Adrenaline mixed with panic causing me to run towards the noise. But when I entered into the living room it hit me…I forgot to wake him up! I fell asleep. My father's face was all red, and his hair was in all different directions. My body tensed for the chaos that was about to erupt.

"I ASKED YOU TO DO ONE THING! ONE THING!" he screamed at me walking towards me. His eyes were blood shot and his voice was hoarse.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY YOUR MOTHER LEFT?"

I didn't respond, but I thought the answer bitterly: _this is why._

He stopped arm's length away from me.

"YOU!" he spat. "YOU DROVE HER AWAY! YOU NEVER DID ANYTHING RIGHT! SHE LEFT ME BECAUSE OF YOU!" he yelled, throwing his hands up in the air.

I stepped back from him, biting down on my tongue to keep from replying. He opened his mouth again to yell but I turned away and ran up the stairs.

I quickly grabbed my overnight bag and my book bag, threw open my window and jumped out onto the roof. I only had about five minutes until he realized what I was doing.

"Shoot!" I whisper yelled.

The ladder that I usually had right below my window had fallen over. My brain buzzed with thoughts.

_I could jump? No, I'd break my legs, it's too high up. I could try to climb down…but I'd have to put my shoes on first for a better grip. _

I hurried to pull my tennis shoes from my bag, glancing at the watch on my wrist that read "6:45 am". As I was slipping on my shoes a voice called out to me.

"What are you doing up there?"

It was not the rough, crazed voice I was expecting. It was gentle, and was that amusement? I looked down to see the blonde haired boy. _Whoa… His amused expression is divine; I could draw a million sketches from the inspiration of that smile alone._ Surprised at my own thoughts, _did I really just think that?_

I smiled at my silly thoughts, hoping he couldn't read my thoughts.

"Uhm, it's a long story." I said with a grimace. _I can't really explain this. _

The boy looked around, "Are you stuck?"

_Oh maybe he will put the ladder up!_

"Uhm yes. Could you please possibly put that ladder up for me?" I asked, smiling at him.

The boy looked at me like I was crazy, but he dropped his back pack and walked into our yard. He put the ladder up for me and I quickly climbed down.

"Thanks! You're a God sent!" I said thankfully.

The boy's smile faltered. "Well I'm not sure about that." He said this is a tight voice.

Then he smiled at me, and chuckled. "You have a Cheeto in your hair." He pulled the Cheeto from my hair.

My cheeks grew hot. "Oh uhm. Uh, I…" I was at a loss for words.

The boy laughed, "Would you like to walk to school with me?"  
Surprised at his words, "Uhm sure."

He turned around towards the side walk and started walking towards his book bag. I quickly ran my fingers through my hair, checking for any more food and trying to brush it out a little. Then a thought that paralyzed me came to mind. _I'm wearing what I wore yesterday…oh no!_

"So what classes are you taking?"

I looked up to see him looking at me with a curious expression.

_He doesn't remember me. _

I was taken aback by this.

_Here I was fantasizing about who he is and what he is about and he doesn't even recognize me…I feel so stupid. _

"Oh, uhm, my first period is physics with Mr. Banner" I said, but I stumbled a little through my words as I walked towards him.

_Well at least he won't notice I'm wearing the same shirt and jeans as yesterday…I'll just have to put the sweatshirt on in my bag...hopefully no one will notice. And even those who I know will notice, they will at least know why. _

The boy smiled, "Oh I'm in that class too."

I tried my best to look surprised, "Oh really? I was late to class so I must have missed your introduction."  
The boy shrugged, "Well even if you were early, Mr. Banner didn't introduce me to the class."  
I nodded. He grinned at me, stopping and sticking his hand towards me.

"Carlisle Cullen." He said in a voice that made me feel like this boy had all of the confidence in the world.

"Esme Platt."

I reached for his hand, which engulfed my small hand. I expected a firm shake, but he just gently cradled my hand. He grinned again, flashing his pearly white teeth.

"It's nice to meet you, Esme."

I mumbled, "You too."

We walked in silence for a few minutes when I finally plucked the courage to say what I have been thinking.

"So you guys just moved in across the street." I asked. _No duh Esme! Of course they moved in, way to state the obvious. _My mind screamed. I ignored it and tried to shake off the feeling of stupidity.

"Yep! We used to live in Oregon, but my dad got…transferred here for his job." Carlisle said.

"Transferred?" I asked because he had hesitated on the word.

"Yeah, well he is a Pastor. The local pastor here, Mr. Weber's son and my dad went to seminary school together. So when Mr. Weber decided to retire from preaching he called my dad to see if he wanted to come to this church. He had asked his son first, but he is living in Seattle and really liked his church." Carlisle answered me; he seemed like a very open person for telling me all of this.

"Oh that's neat. Did your dad not like his old church?" I asked, without thinking. I regretted the words as soon as I said them, but even more so when Carlisle's face fell.

"Oh no, uhm my mother past away last year, and he just really needed a fresh start." Carlisle said in a tight voice.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have asked, that was none of my business. I'm sorry my asking made you say something that made you so sad." I said apologetically. I felt awful for causing him pain.

Carlisle looked at me with a funny expression, and gave me a small smile. "You didn't make me bring it up, because I told you." He said gently.

I felt a little silly at his words, "I'm still sorry. I can't imagine your pain. Your mother must have been a really great lady."

Carlisle's eyes widened. "She was…but what makes you say so?"  
_Ah man, that probably sounded weird…I'm not sure how to explain this…_

I took a deep breath, "Just the look in your eye as you told me that. You didn't look heartbroken per say, it was more of a longing." I shrugged, "It just made me get the feeling your mother and you were really close."

Carlisle looked at the ground, "I think so."

I suddenly felt even worse, he looked so sad. _Good job Esme! He probably misses his mother, and here you are still talking about her._

Carlisle looked up at me, "So, what about you?"  
"What about me?" I knew he was asking, but I didn't really want to answer.

He chuckled, "I want to know more about you, Esme Platt. I mean you already got me to tell you my mother has passed, and that my father is a pastor. I know nothing about you."

I shrugged, "Moved here when I was seven, and about a year ago my mom left divorcing my dad."

_It's like we lost our mother's at the same time, _I thought sullenly.  
Carlisle looked sad, "I'm sorry were you close with your mom?"  
I sighed, "I was, until the last five years or so."

Carlisle nodded, and was silent for a few moments.

He looked over at me and smiled, lifting the sad tension in the air, "Hobbies?"  
I smiled, answering at once, "I love to paint." I said simply, but those words held a lot of meaning to me. Painting is my life.

He grinned at me, "Esme the artist." He chuckled, "Is there any way I could get to see one of those paintings?"  
I contemplated it; I've never really shown anyone any of my paintings before. The only people who have seen them are my best friend Renee and Charlotte. Well, they are my only friends.

"Hmm, maybe." I said, smiling at him.

He smiled back, "I'll take a maybe."

"What about you, what are your hobbies?"

Carlisle thought for a moment, "Baseball." He said after a minute or so.  
I smiled at him, "Let me guess, you were the star pitcher."  
Carlisle stopped walking, "How did you know? I mean I wasn't a star or anything, but I am a pretty great pitcher." He looked at me with a mixture of awe and of confusion.

I laughed, "You just look like a pitcher."

Carlisle looked at me for a few moments, staring into my eyes. It was starting to make me feel uneasy, because I felt like he was looking into my soul. I tried to break our gaze but I couldn't do it. Something was growing in me, and I wasn't sure what it was. But it terrified me.

I finally got the strength to look away, and I realized we were in the parking lot of the school.

"ESME!" a familiar voice called out.

I looked over to see Renee running towards me.

"You will never believe it!" She said in a spastic tone.

"Uhm does it has something to do with Charlie?" This tone was normally reserved for him, so it was a likely guess.

Renee pouted, "I hate it when you do that!" But then her facial expression quickly changed into a grin. "Charlie asked me to go to prom with him!" She squealed.

I smiled at her, "When did he ask?"  
Renee grimaced, "Last night. We stayed up talking too late and I wasn't allowed to call anyone else after my mom forced me off the phone." But then she smiled again, "But you're the first person I have told."

Renee looked over at Carlisle, and gasped, she apparently had just noticed his presence. Carlisle looked a little awkward watching the exchange between Renee and me.

"Oh Renee, this is Carlisle Cullen."

Renee nodded, "Ooh you're the new kid. Hey, you're in my history class! My name's Renee Higginbotham!" She said thrusting her hand towards him.

Carlisle smiled and shook her hand.

Charlotte walked over to us, smiling sweetly at everyone. "You must be the new kid. I'm Charlotte Hale."  
Carlisle smiled at her, "Carlisle Cullen." He spoke kindly as he shook her hand.

I was beginning to think that Carlisle didn't have any other tone of voice than kind and confident.

~000~  
"Hmmmhmmhmhmhhhmmhhmmmmhhhmmmmhmm" I hummed as I walked to lunch. I felt someone walk up beside me.

"I can't believe in a couple months we will be graduating. It definitely doesn't feel like it." Renee said sadly. "I love high school, but I am looking forward to college."

"Figure out what you are going for yet?" Charlotte asked, she appeared on my other side smiling at us.

Renee shrugged, "I don't know, maybe I will just try out a couple different things and see what sparks my interest! But I do know that I do not want to be a waitress ALL of my life." She said confidently.

I laughed at her tone, "Ah but you're such a great waitress."  
Renee grinned, "Eh, the people tend to say so, but I have bigger dreams!" She spoke dramatically waving her arms around.

But as she did she smacked none other than Carlisle Cullen in the face.

"Ow!" Carlisle said quietly laughing, "You have some sharp finger nails!"

"Oops! My bad! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Renee asked him.

He had a long, bright red scratch just about his right eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He spoke surely and smiled at us. "I was wondering if I could join you guys for lunch? I met your friend Charlie in gym two periods ago and he said for me to sit with you guys."

Renee laughed, "Then why are you asking permission if you already have it?"  
Carlisle's smile faltered and he looked a little embarrassed, "I was just making sure you guys were okay with it."

I spoke up before Renee could make him feel more embarrassed, "Thank you for asking! Those boys don't usually ask for our opinions when the group is going to do something. It is refreshing."

Charlottle smiled triumphantly, "Yeah but they get our opinions anyway."

Carlisle chuckled, "I'm sure they do."

We got our lunches and then went to our usual table.

"Hey Esme!" someone called as we walked by.

I turned around to see Garret McCarty; Renee, Charlotte, and Carlisle turned as well.

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to go to prom with me?" He asked me, in what he probably thought was a seductive voice.

I frantically thought of something I could tell him, something that would be a kind but firm 'no'. I looked to Renee but she just gave me an apologetic smile. Charlotte gave me an amused smirk, she had bet going that Garret would ask me out soon.

"She's already been asked." Carlisle said in his usual, easy, confident tone.

I looked at him a little surprised.

Garret looked taken a back, "Who?"

Carlisle grinned, "Me."

I heard Renee gasp, "What! Esme! You didn't tell me!"

Charlotte looked confused, and slightly put out as she took in everyone's reactions to this news.

I stood there not knowing what to do. _What…what just happened? _

**Carlisle's POV:**

"Faith is taking the first step even when you don't see the whole staircase." ~ Martin Luther King Jr.

Everyone was looking at me, and Renee had just freaked out.

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHAT ARE YOU EVEN SAYING? _My insides screamed at me.

But I didn't care. Ever since I saw this girl looking down at the ground from her window searching for a way done, I've wanted to help her. I was surprised that I could lie so easily.

_BUT WHAT IF SHE DOESN'T LIKE WHAT YOU JUST DID! WHAT IF IT WASN'T HELPFUL! _

I tried to ignore my inner monologue as I looked at Esme, who looked utterly stunned. The boy, who had asked her out, someone I don't even know, looked angry. Esme looked like she didn't want to go with him, and everything inside of me reacted. I was starting to feel nervous when Esme suddenly smiled.

"Yeah Garret, I'm going with Carlisle." Then she turned to her friend, "Sorry Renee, he asked me this morning and I was distracted with your news of Charlie asking you."

The smile on her face was worth the lie, worth the risk of her turning me down and making a fool of me. I smiled back at her, and we all enjoyed the rest of our lunch chatting about Prom. We were all planning to go together and get dinner beforehand. I was a great feeling being accepted into their group so quickly.  
Charlie kept eyeing me suspiciously all throughout lunch. He knew that I hadn't asked Esme to prom before my little confession early. I only grinned at him when he would give me that look. I knew he was going to ask me next chance he gets. I'm not really sure how to explain the reaction I had.

~000~

"Hey Carlisle? Need a ride home?" Charlie said coming up beside me and grabbing my shoulder.

I had somehow managed avoiding him even though we had two other classes together after lunch. I sighed, "Sure, yeah, that would be great; thanks."

We walked over to a red Chevy truck, it looked a little old and rusty; but it seemed like it would run just fine. There were two other guys standing there, and one of them I recognized as Garret. The other one was tall and had wavy blonde hair; he looked as if he could read your soul when he looked into your eyes. I felt my insides twist at the sight of them.

_This is why lying is bad…_ A little voice said mockingly from the back of my mind; and it sounded strangely like my father's.

Garret grinned at me, "Well, Carlisle isn't it?" he stuck out his hand, "Garret McCarthy."

The blonde guy next to Garret sighed and extended his hand to me too, "Peter Whitlock."

After I shook both of their hands, I looked around at all of them, trying to gage what they wanted.  
"We're not going to kill you." Charlie said, smirking at me.

I lightened up at this, "Okay, but I can see that this is more than a car ride."  
Garret rolled his eyes, "No, Charlie is going to take you home. Peter and I just wanted to let you know that we respect that you had the guts to ask out Esme."  
Peter nodded his head, "She tends to turn down everyone, even if it is gently."  
I smiled, "Speaking from experience?"  
Peter chuckled, "Me?" He said pointing to himself, "No way. That would be Garret here, chasing her down for the majority of his life."

Charlie joined in on the laughter, and Garret glared towards the three of us.

Sighing Garret looked me full in the face, "This time Cullen, but next time I will break you." An amused smiling twitching on his lips, "You play baseball?"

I smiled at this, "Sure, I play sometimes."  
~000~  
After we set up a time for a game, Charlie drove me home. I found that he actually lives behind me, and after chatting with him for the short five minutes, I realized this guy will be a good friend. With everything that had happened today, I was really beginning to enjoy Forks. I was upset about moving here at first, but I think I will be just fine.

_How unexpected? _I mused as I finished up my homework.

"What's with the grin kid?" Dad said sitting down at the kitchen table across from me.  
I shrugged, "Oh, just that school was good."  
Dad smiled at this, "That's good to hear. I was a little worried about you coming in late in the semester."

I smiled back at my dad, "Honestly I was too, but I made a couple of good friends today, and all of the teachers were great."

Dad nodded his head, "Alright, goodnight son." He ruffled my hair, walking past me to head upstairs.

"Night dad." I said loudly so he could hear me as he reached the stairs.

My head was full of Esme, I wondered so many things about her. Like why she was on her roof, and wearing the same clothes as yesterday, and I was a little sad at the fact that she didn't remember me from class yesterday. I wondered about her paintings, and things like what her dreams and secrets are.

But once my father's footsteps went quiet, I quickly went into his office and turned on the computer. I checked my email, the whole while listening carefully for any noise to indicate he would be coming back down stairs.

**Carlisle! How is Washington? I miss you! I cannot wait to hear about your first day at school, you **_**have**_** to tell me **_**everything.**_** Also, don't forget to send me some dates on when we can sneak to Seattle for a visit. (:**

**Love you soooo much, Kate.**

* * *

**A/N Please follow, review, and/or favorite. I love hearing from you!  
Also, if you are interested, check out my other story (it's still in progress) about Jasper and Alice. (:  
Those of you who have been reading that story, I just wanted to say you guys are awesome and I love you! And for those of you who are new, thank you so much for reading this. I hope you all liked the first chapter of this story! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; all rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N A special thanks to all of those who favorite and followed this story so far. **

**Also a shout out to those who have reviewed. **

**I am really sorry about how long it took to post this chapter! But I hope you enjoy! (:**

* * *

Chapter Two, New York.

**Esme's POV:**

"An artist is always alone - if he is an artist. No, what the artist needs is loneliness." ~ Henry Miller

2:37 am.

_Is it really that late, well early? _I inwardly groaned, looking down at my sketch book. I lazily flipped through the last six dozen of sketches, all Carlisle Cullen; various expressions and positions, and usually smiling; but there were some with that thoughtful expression of his. I've gotten to see the many faces Carlisle makes in the last couple of weeks; I never would have guessed my senior year would be so amazing.

_Proving that I may be a little infatuated._

I rubbed my eyes and put my sketch book and pencils away. Dad recently has had a lady friend, but I don't think they are serious enough to be dating. So he has taken to sleeping at her house the past few nights. I feel strangely alone, the peaceful sound had an eerie undertone; like the peaceful atmosphere was silently waiting for the moment will be destroyed.

**Carlisle's POV:**

"Character cannot be developed in ease and quiet. Only through experience of trial and suffering can the soul be strengthened, ambition inspired, and success achieved." ~Helen Keller

I rolled over on my bed to see the time flashing brightly at me.

2:38 am.

I moved onto my back and stared up at the ceiling. I was excited to see Kate tomorrow, well today, even though it has only been a week since we left Oregon, I was itching to tell her about everything that has happened in the past four days. Somehow, I managed to fit in with this awesome group of people; and meet the most amazing girl. I was waiting till I saw Kate to tell her about Esme. Kate is going to freak out of course, but that's half the fun. Kate has always been there for me, and I knew if she could be able to meet Esme, she would love her.

Kate went off to college last year, and it was really hard with her leaving home. But she left for Washington State University. She decided we would meet in Seattle for a day. Charlie and Garrett are helping to cover for me. We are staying the night at Charlie's, whose parent's work on Saturdays, which is perfect for me to sneak out of Forks early tomorrow morning and spend the day with Kate. My dad will never know the difference when I show up to church on Sunday with Garrett and Charlie.

~000~

I walked outside to meet Esme, walking to school together has turned into a routine of ours; one I am highly thankful for. I sent a silent thankful prayer up to God as I waited for her to come outside. I haven't seen her come out from the roof since Monday, and I haven't asked her why. I feel like there is something that Charlotte, Renee, and Esme know that they haven't shared with the other guys. But I think everyone knows that there is something off, they just don't ask. Like it is better if everyone just pretends that they don't see the signs. Unlike the rest of them, I plan on finding out; because teenage girls don't usually wear the same clothes from the day before and carry a bag with tennis shoes and extra clothes, to sneak _out_ of their houses in the morning. Isn't that type of thing reserved for sneaking _into_ the house? It just doesn't make sense.

"Hey thoughtful, what's up?" Esme said grinning at me, amused.

"Oh, I was just thinking about how I am visiting Kate tomorrow." I said. It was the first thing that came to mind. I couldn't exactly tell her I was thinking about how I saw her on the roof that day. I was yet again amazed, yet slightly disturbed how easily I have learned to lie.

Esme stopped walking, "Whose Kate?"

I turned around to look at her, confused.

_I haven't told her yet? Well I have been too busy trying to figure her out to tell her about myself._

"Oh, Kate's my sister."

**Esme's POV:**

I felt embarrassed for how I acted.

_It's just his sister! _I shook my head, trying to ward off the stupid feeling creeping up my spine.

"That's cool. I didn't know you had a sister." I started walking again.

Carlisle nodded his head, "Yeah she is attending Washington State."

"EEEEESSSSMMMMEEEEEEE!"

Someone screamed from behind us. Carlisle and I turned around to the obnoxious sound.

_Renee, of course, I don't know anyone else as happy and loud as she is. _

I smiled brightly at her, "Good morning Ren."

"GOOOD MOORNNINNGG!" Renee sang as she skipped over to Carlisle and I.

"Renee." Carlisle smiled at her, "You seem cheery." He stated.

"I am." Renee squealed happily.

I sighed dramatically, "Why?" I humored her. I knew she wanted to me to dig for the answers.

She smiled broadly, "We are going out to dinner tonight."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes! Charlie invited me out to dinner, but my mom wasn't too keen on us being alone, so I told her you were going!" Renee spoke enthusiastically.

"So I am going to be the third wheel?" This doesn't sound as great as she is making it sound.

Renee chuckled, as if I had asked a stupid question. "No silly! Carlisle is coming too!"

"I am?" Carlisle asked, a little shocked.

Renee frantically nodded her head, "Duh! Of course you are! Charlie is going to talk to you about it later!"

Carlisle's face was comical. He hasn't been here long enough to get used to Renee yet, she is very forward and energetic.

~000~

**CLING CLING CLING**

"I would like to make a toast!" Renee declared, clinging her fork to her class.

We were at dinner; Charlie had made a reservation at the Lodge. The four of us were overly dressed, but Ren had insisted that we do. We hadn't even been here five minutes before Ren declared the toast.

"Thank you." She smiled warmly at us, "Thank you for putting up with my crazy dress code and impromptu date."

My stomach flipped at the word _date. _It was a date, a group date, but a date.

_A date with Carlisle Cullen… _My inner monologue squealed the thought.

I glanced at Carlisle who was across from me, I smiled shyly at him. In Carlisle fashion he smiled confidently back at me, his smile had a way of calming my nerves.

**Carlisle's POV:**

_Date…yes this is technically a date, but I wonder if Esme sees it that way?_

As if she could hear her name in my thoughts she glanced over and smiled softly at me. My inner thoughts were going crazy at the sight. I didn't even need to think about it, her smile always pulls one from my lips.

Our food quickly arrived, and any feelings of awkwardness or tension that was there in the beginning of this date disappeared. Jokes and laughter filled the air; it felt like eating lunch at school together, relaxed and normal.

"It's getting kind of late, so I am afraid we are going to have to call it a night." Charlie said to the girls. "Garrett will be getting to my house soon and I don't trust him alone."

He spoke jokingly, but Garrett did have a strange sense of humor. Just yesterday he thought it would be funny to fill an unsuspecting student's backpack with whipped cream, but I was sure he wasn't going to find it to be as funny when he got in trouble; but Garrett always surprises me. He said it was just part of the joke and that you're not man enough if you can't take a punishment with a smile on your face and good humor.

"Ah, but

"It's not that late!" Renee whined.

**Esme's POV:**

Charlie smiled at her as he waved the waiter over. He began to pay for the check when both Carlisle and Renee called out.

"Hey! Let me pay half of that." Carlisle said to him.

Renee had her eyebrows raised, "I can pay for my meal."

I started to feel a little uncomfortable.

_I don't have money to pay for this…_

"No way, I can't let a girl pay!" Charlie scoffed.

Renee rolled her eyes, but she seemed pleased.

Carlisle smiled over at me, "I've got Esme and my meal covered." He spoke to Charlie, but looked at me the whole time.

He made me feel comfortable, safe, and taken care of. Something I wasn't used to feeling, and as great as it felt; it scared me.

After the boys paid we all walked out to the parking lot together. Charlie had driven us all here, so we all hunkered into his old faded red Chevy. It was packed, but somehow we all fit.

**Carlisle's POV:**

It was uneventful as we dropped the girls off, but Charlie seemed a little tense afterwards.

"Exciting evening." I mused aloud.

Charlie nodded his head, but he didn't say anything. I didn't want to push it, if he wanted to tell me he would. When we got back to his house Garrett was sitting on the front porch talking into his cell phone. He was smiling a goofy smile, he didn't even seem to notice us pulling into the drive way he was so distracted by his conversation.

Charlie smirked at me, "Fifteen bucks says he is talking to Charlotte."

I chuckled quietly, "I'm not betting against you on that, he is definitely talking to a girl."

Charlie laughed as we got out of the car, "Tell your girlfriend we said hello!" He hollered as we walked past Garrett into the house. Garrett rolled his eyes at Charlie, he just turned around and continued talking like we weren't there.

"My room is up the stairs to the left. I am going to grab some sleeping bags from the closet and meet you up there." Charlie said as he started to walk down a hallway.

The Swan house was pretty huge, a nice little white house. It was clean, almost too clean. When I found Charlie's room I had to laugh, for some reason I had expected it to look like the rest of the house, but of course it looked like a regular teenage room. It was a cluttered, but clean. His walls were a deep shade of green, I felt like I was outside in the forest by the color of it.

_Esme would like this color._ I thought instantly. It would also look good on, with her soft caramel colored hair and light complexion.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Charlie asked as he carried in multiple blankets and sleeping bags.

"How clean your room is." Again…the lying, I really need to get that under control. I am not sure if being able to lie about all things surrounding Esme is a good thing. I've never been able to pull off a lie until I met her. "I like the color." I added, this being truth.

Charlie nodded, "Reminds me of the forest."

I smiled, "That was my first thought." I almost sighed in relief that this was the truth, Esme had been my second thought.

"Ready for some action movies?" Garrett said as he came bounding up the stairs and into the room. He was grinning and I wasn't sure if it was just about action movies.

~000~

Since my father is unwilling to let me get a car until I graduate high school, Charlie is letting me use his truck to visit Kate. Dad is always going on about how having a vehicle is like a gateway to drugs, alcohol, and parties. I let it go; graduation isn't that far away now. I did get a job the moment I turned fifteen, so I have a good amount of money saved up, but that's going to be for college. I need to look into the jobs in Forks.

I walked into a little diner where Kate and I planned to meet up.

"CARLISLE!" My sister's voice reached me only seconds faster than her arms wrapped around me.

I hugged my sister back, "Kate!" I laughed at her ability to brighten my mood instantly. It is always like a shock when she walks into a room, instantly she lifts the moods of everyone around her.

She pulled me to the table she had been sitting at, "How's Forks? You've been so stingy on the details!" She gave me a fake glare.

"It's good, I met a lot of good friends. Charlie and Garrett are the ones who helped me sneak over here for the day. They are pretty gr-"

Kate put up her hand and interrupted me, "What's her name!? I could tell you were different after that second day of school; so spill!"

I grinned at my sister's ability to read me, "Esme. Her name's Esme."

Kate let out a girly squeal, "Tell me all about her!"

"She's really sweet, and kind of quiet. She is so kind and gentle, she reminds me of mom. She even has her soft caramel colored hair!" I stopped to smile at the memory of mom, "She's my age, we have first period together. She actually lives across the street, so we walk to school together every day. She is extremely creative, and apparently she paints and stuff, but she won't show anyone."

Kate was smiling, "She sounds nice."

We spent the rest of the day just sitting in the little diner, ordering little things whenever we got hungry. We talked of school and the little things going on in life. Kate talked about her new best friend Peter and she insisted to know more about Esme. She yelled at me for not having a photo of her, but I said the same things about Peter.

"Have you thought about it yet?" She asked me as we ate our dinner. We had been silent for the past ten minutes because the food had arrived.

I shrugged, "I want to, but New York seems really far away right now." I said quietly.

"You really like her, don't you?" Kate asked.

I was a little surprised by her question, but it suddenly gave me clarity. I nodded my head, "I really do."

~000~

It was hard to leave my sister again, but we promised to meet up at least once or twice a month and email as much as possible. I got back to Charlie's house around ten o'clock that night.

"Hey." I called out as I walked in the door, finding the two of them sitting in the living room playing Monopoly.

"How was your sis?" Garrett asked.

"Good, it was great seeing her. Thanks for covering for me."

"No problem, it's not fair that your dad is an a-" Charlie stuttered slightly, "a-a, a complete jerk."

Garrett and I laughed, as Charlie tried to defend himself, "I wasn't going to curse about a preacher!"

I had explained to them how my dad had a problem against nurses and doctors, and everyone in the medical profession; he said they all are trying to play God. He despises my sister for going to school to be a nurse. But he doesn't know that, that's exactly where I am planning on going. That little bit the guys don't know about. My ultimate dream is to be a doctor in New York City.

**Esme's POV:**

I should be classified as insane, you know, doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results. I should know better, but apparently I haven't learned. I sob silently in the bathroom with the door locked, holding towels trying to keep the blood from flowing to the floor.

* * *

**A/N Please review and let me know you thought! I love hearing your guy's thoughts and opinions! (: **


	3. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Twilight; all rights go to Stephanie Meyer. 

**A/N Shout out to my beta, PenguinCullen06. **

**Sorry for this chapter taking soooo long to be posted, summer has turned me into a slacker. But I hope you enjoy this! **

* * *

Chapter Three, Secrets Exposed. 

**Esme's POV:**

"Art is the only way to run away without leaving home." Twyla Tharp

"Shoot! Shoot! Shoot!" I said angrily. The pain in my wrist was suffocating and the blood from my leg was thick and spreading fast. The cut was deep, way too deep.

"ESME! OPEN THE DOOR!" A voice rang out.

I froze with terror, _go away, please just go away!_ I silently begged.

**BANG BAM BANG BAM**

He was beating on the door. "OPEN THE DOOR!"

I mentally scolded myself for not having my cellphone on me, leaving with only one choice.

_He's going to break down the door…you're just going to anger him further. Just open the door, it's better than what he will do if he has to break the door down._

**Carlisle's POV:**

"_Now, God be praised, that to believing souls gives light in darkness, comfort in despair." William Shakespeare_

Garrett, Charlie, and I were walking out of church. Chatting idly amongst ourselves.

"CHARLIE!" Someone cried out. Renee appeared in front of us, her face all blotchy and tear stained. "CARLISLE, GARRETT!" She noticed the rest of us. "Oh my gosh, guys!"

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked her, obviously worried about her.

"Did something happen?" Garrett asked.

"I-I-t's Esme!" Then she broke into sobs.

I felt my body stiffen, "Esme? Is she okay?" Terror building in my chest.

Charlie put his hands of Renee's shoulders, trying to get her to focus, "What's wrong with Esme?"

Renee looked up at him, "She's in the hospital! Her dad beat her again!"

Garrett's face turned blank, "Did she tell you that?"

Renee turned and glared at him, "You know she won't!"

Charlie frowned, "Renee we don't have any proof."

"The proof is all over her! Don't be stupid Charlie! The cops won't do anything! You know that!" Renee spat at him.

"Wait, what do you mean her dad beat her?" I asked them.

They all turned to me. Charlie's face was contorted in pain, Garrett was expressionless, and Renee was a ball of fury.

"I mean exactly what I said!" Renee yelled at me.

"He's been hitting her for years, her mother finally left. The horrible woman left Esme there to deal with him alone. But after her mom left, it's gotten worse." Garrett told me in a numbed voice.

"She won't outright say it though. But we all know, it's just not talked about." Charlie added.

I nodded my head, finally understanding. I was set on learning what was going on with Esme, and now I am angry to know, yet glad that I do. "We can't do anything about it, can we?" I asked, the whole situation fully hitting me.

Renee started to cry again, "No! We can't do anything!"

Charlie pulled Renee into a hug, trying to calm her down. "When did it happen?"

"Last night." She sobbed into his shoulder. "She's still at the hospital. My aunt works as a nurse, she let us know. She has an idea what he is doing to her, but you know he won't ever be punished."

This stunned me, "Why not?"

"Her dad is the chief of police." Garrett informed me, his face showing his anger.

"Oh." It was all I could think to say.

"Can we see her?" Charlie asked Renee.

Renee shook her head, "_He _won't let anyone see her! They are claiming someone broke into the house last night. That a burglar broke in and Esme found him, so he attacked her. Esme, apparently, is going along with the story. It's being investigated." She spoke so harshly, you could hear her hate for Esme's father.

"Why is she doing this?" Garrett asked.

Charlie sighed, "Probably out of fear."

I felt like I was going to get sick. I wanted to protect her, keep her safe from the monster who calls himself her father. "We have to do something."

Renee pulled her head out of Charlie's chest and looked at me, "Yes, we do. This has gone on far too long. He could kill her, no; he will kill her if this continues!"

~000~

Esme was in the hospital for a week, and during that week Charlie, Garrett, Renee, Charlotte and I were thinking of ways to help her. Charlotte had come to school and yelled at Renee for not telling her about Esme sooner. It didn't take long for the news to spread through the school that there had been a burglary at Esme's house and that she had been attacked. Apparently Esme had never gone to the hospital from her dads beating; she missed a week or so of school though. But this time, she needed stitches and had broken her wrist and a cracked rib. Everyone around school was talking about the burglary, but we knew different, we knew what really happened.

We all sat at our lunch table, feeling distraught and useless, what are we going to do about this? Over the past few weeks I have become very close with this group of people, and even closer in the past twenty-four hours.

"What are we going to do?" Renee sighed out. She was no longer sounding angry as she was last night, just sad.

Everyone looked around the table at each other, seeing the lost faces, nobody knew what to do. We all wanted to do something, anything.

"Nobody is going to believe a couple of kids over the chief of police, even if they have doubts." Charlotte said bitterly.

Garrett huffed, "The crappy thing about this is that he is actually a really good police officer. He does his job, is kind to everyone, everyone except Esme and his ex-wife."

"I know! That's the frustrating part! You know, I used to look up to the man when I was little. He's what made me want to be a police officer, but now, I want to be one so I can catch guys like him." Charlie said, with a disgusted look on his face. "I remember the first day that I saw Esme come in with a bruised cheek. She told me she had tripped at the park. I remember all of us were stupid enough to believe it."

Renee sighed again, "I hate this. I hate feeling so useless. Our friend is at the hospital right now, with broken bones, and bruises. And there is nothing we can do."

That was the first time someone had said the thought that has to be going through everyone's mind: there is _nothing _we can do. Everyone was silent after this. The words that we feared being said aloud were now hanging over each of us heavily, reminding us when we forgot for the slightest moment that we truly can't do anything for her.

**Esme's POV:**

The nurse comes to check on me every hour, although I am not in a critical state. She checks my pain, my breathing, to make sure I am warm, whether I am hungry or not, if I need anything. She is a sweet lady, but I have the suspicion that this isn't just because she is sweet or kind, she is suspicious herself about my injuries. Lots of people were, but then no one doubted it when my father stepped in. It was always strange to see that man around other people. Completely different, he was composed and kind, but all of that changes when he steps through the door of our house. My mother, she couldn't handle it any longer, and just up and left. I don't know why she didn't take me, but I don't blame her for leaving, just leaving me. I often wonder why she didn't, but I can never come up with a pleasant answer, so I try not to dwell on it too much.

After forty-eight hours of being in the hospital I was released. That was a scary thought, but since I didn't say or do anything against my father's cover up story, I should be fine.

_But, I never really did anything to bring on his wrath before._

As that thought crept through my mind I felt as if I was drowning in fear. There was no way I could run away in this state, the stitches in my thigh, the cracked rib, broken wrist. There was no leaving out my window when I knew he was in a bad mood in the mornings; there was no chance of escaping this.

Running away has crossed my mind several times, and this time I am seriously contemplating it. But I don't know how I could. The thought of my friends helping me has crossed my mind too, but I don't want any of them dealing with the wrath of my father. I only have a few months until graduation anyway, so I just need to stick this out until then.

_If I make it till graduation. _I thought darkly.

Three days after I had left the hospital, my friends were allowed to see me. It happened to be Saturday, so Renee and Charlotte are planning on spending the night tonight. I was excited to see my friends; it's been five days since I have seen any of them. Except for Carlisle, I see him walking to and from school from my window sometimes, he has looked rather sad lately. Which has made me even more so, wondering what could cause him to look so pained. I wanted to help him smile again, so I was planning on painting something for him. I haven't found the perfect thing yet, but I have a sketch book that is just dedicated to ideas I has drawn. It hasn't left my side since I've gotten home; you would be surprised how much one can sketch when they have absolutely nothing else to do.

Dad had just left when I pulled out my IPod, putting my OneRepublic playlist on shuffle. I smiled as my favorite song came on.

"It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face

I've been everywhere and back trying to replace

Everything that I had 'til my feet went numb

Praying like a fool that's been on the run

Heart's still beating but it's not working

It's like a million dollar phone that you just can't ring

I reached out trying to love but I feel nothing

Yeah, my heart is numb

But with you

I feel again

Yeah, with you

I can feel again

Yeah

Woo-hoo [x4]

I'm feeling better ever since you know me

I was a lonely soul but that's the old me

It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face

I've been everywhere and back trying to replace

Everything that I broke 'til my feet went numb

Praying like a fool just shot the gun

Heart still beating but it's not working

It's like a hundred thousand voices that just can't sing

I reached out trying to love but I feel nothing

Oh, my heart is numb

But with you

I feel again

Yeah, with you

I can feel again

But with you

(I'm feeling better ever since you know me)

I feel again

(I was a lonely soul but that's the old me)

Yeah, with you

(I'm feeling better ever since you know me)

I can feel again

(I was a lonely soul)

Woo-hoo [x5]

(I'm feeling better ever since you know me)

(I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me)

(I'm feeling better ever since you know me)

(I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me)

(I'm feeling better ever since you know me)

(I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me)

I'm feeling better ever since you know me

I was a lonely soul but that's the old me

A little wiser now from what you've shown me

Yeah, I feel again

Feel again...

Woo-hoo" (Feel Again, by OneRepublic)

I sang along quietly until I heard the door open and multiple footsteps trudging up the stairs. I felt my mood lift as I realized my friends were here.

**Carlisle's POV: **

Esme had called Renee last night, the first time any of us had heard from her since she was attacked by her father, to let her know that we could visit her in the morning. Renee asked what time we could come over, and Esme told her it was okay to come over any time after her dad left for work. So that's what we did. Her dad left around six A.M usually, according to Renee, and since I was the closest with living across the street from her, everyone met up at my house at six A.M.

That's been bothering me. I might have seen something if I had been home, if I had seen my sister another weekend, if I hadn't stayed at Charlie's. I even shared this with the group yesterday, but all of them quickly told me not to see this as my fault. Esme's dad is a monster, I can't change that fact. But still, I wonder what would have happened.

"Alright, you guys ready go?" Garrett whispered as he was peeking out the front window. He was the lookout for when Esme's dad left.

We all nodded and snuck quietly out of my house. My father was upstairs in bed, and we didn't want to wake him. Most everyone was afraid of upsetting my father because he was the local pastor, I find it amusing how they all whispered and pranced around the house quietly trying not to make too loud of a sound.

We walked over to Esme's house and Renee just walked through the door. The rest of us hovered outside hesitantly.

Renee turned back to all of us, "What, did you want her to come down stairs and welcome us in? She did invite us." She said reasonably.

We all walked up the stairs, following Renee to Esme's bedroom. I expected her to look drowsy or be asleep, but she was alert and wide awake.

"You guys sure are loud!" Esme joked, "Sounded like a heard of buffalo tromping up the steps!" She began to laugh, but stopped abruptly, her face contorting in pain.

All of us at once made a move towards her, but she lifted her hand in the air to stop us. "I'm alright. I'm alright." She assured us.

Nobody looked very assured though at her words. She smiled warmly at us, and it was the first time I had gotten a good look at her. There was a cut on her forehead, and a deep green bruise on her chin. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt, but I was guessing her body was covered bruises. She was sitting up in bed and had a bottle of water, her IPod and headphones next to her, and her sketch book in her lap. She had closed the book when we walked in, and I had a strong curiosity looming in my mind, wondering what she could deem worthy to sketch. Maybe the view from her window? Maybe the sun rise? It had to be something beautiful, something that caught her eye and gave her inspiration to draw; maybe a bird or the tree outside her window: something special. I still haven't seen a single one of her sketches or paintings, although Renee and Charlotte told me that Esme was an amazing artist. I believed it; she had that certain vibe to her, the artist creative type.

Although I couldn't ask her what she was sketching, I had another thing I was curious about. And since everyone was standing awkwardly around the room, looking at her and her casts and the obvious wrappings under her shirt, I decided to ask the question.

"What were you listening to?" I asked, pointing to her IPod.

Esme smiled, "Oh, OneRepublic." She sounded relieved that someone was actually talking to her and not just staring.

**Esme's POV:**

I silently thanked Carlisle for breaking the tension, hoping he could sense that I was thankful.

"How's school been?" I asked.

Charlotte spoke up after a moment of silence, "It isn't the same without you Es. How are you feeling?"

_How are you feeling Esme? _I silently asked myself, I couldn't describe how I was feeling; I wasn't really sure what it was. "Fine, considering." I said, trying to give a carefree smile.

After that the visit went a whole lot smoother, and although they were trying to be careful about making me laugh to hard it was rather impossible. I love my group of friends, they are hilarious and supporting; everything I needed to lighten my spirit today. They stayed until my father had gotten home, and when we heard the door open downstairs everyone's faces hardened and they were no longer my happy friends.

"What's wrong?" I asked them.

Carlisle turned to me and gave me a soft smile, his face changing instantly as he locked eyes with me.

**Carlisle's POV:**

She asked so innocently about what was wrong. I don't think she even as a clue that we know what her father does to her. She is so brave and strong, but I wish she would talk to us, maybe then we could help her.

I smiled at her, "Oh, nothing. It's just now that your dad is home us guys have to leave." Everything inside of me cringed at the thought of leaving her here with that monster. But Charlie and Garrett are staying at my house tonight, and the girls staying here with her.

Esme smiled sadly at me, and did the most unbelievable thing: she stretched her hands out towards me, giving me a warm smile. I have never hugged her, I've barely even touched her, and here she was offering me a hug. In my disbelief I looked behind and beside me, to see if she was talking to anyone else.

Esme's beautiful giggle echoed through the room, "What are you looking around for silly? Are you going to leave me hanging or are you going to give me a hug?"

Although all my muscles twitched to move to her, but I carefully leaned into her. She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me down further, her cheek touching mine. I lightly wrapped my arms around her waist, not wanting to hurt her.

"Thank you for being here." She whispered in my ear, tickling me with her warm breath. I felt her sigh and then let go of me.

I smiled at her, "I'll always be here."

Something flashed through her eyes, but it was too quick for me to understand what it was. But then her face broke into a big grin, her eyes crinkling. "See you soon." She gave me a small wave.

I waved back, a warm feeling building in my chest.

_I think I am seriously in love with this girl. And I am willing to give her the world and protect her, no matter what's at stake. _

* * *

**A/N Let me know what you thought(: I hope you liked the chapter. Thanks so much for all those who have (and possibly will:)) favorite, reviewed, followed, and read! You guys are awesome. Love you! *heart***


	4. Sorry

I shall be posting next Monday! Due to some circumstances I can't post this week, but I will post next Monday! Sorry!

Until then! (:


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight, all rights go to Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

Chapter Four, Is It For The Best? 

Carlisle's POV:

_"Optimism is the faith that leads to achievement. Nothing can be done without hope and confidence." Helen Keller_

"I don't want you seeing this girl anymore." He said with his stern voice, glaring at me as if I was a demon.

"With all due respect, that is _not _happening." Although my words were confident and finale, I wasn't sure what he would do to keep me away from her. But I silently promised her and myself that I would never leave her, not unless she asked me to.

"You have a life that doesn't involve a messed up girl!"

"How dare you? What do you know about what my life will involve!" I retorted angrily.

He gasped, shocked. "Are you telling me you are walking away from your faith? B-because of some girl!"

I took a calming breath after seeing the worry in his eyes; but I was still outraged on how he was referring to Esme. "I'd never walk away from God. I thought you knew me better than that…and also, who are you to say Esme and I aren't part of God's plan for our lives?"

"You are staying home, the rest of the weekend. It'll give you time to think about what you are doing to your life. These friends of yours are obviously a bad influence."

"Yes sir." I said shortly.

"Yes sir, they are a bad influence?" My father, surprised.

"No. I mean, yes sir I will think about my life this weekend." I'll give me time to figure out how to bring up the whole doctor situation.

His eyes turned to steel, and he turned on his heel walking out of my room. I knew we were never going to see eye to eye on this. He is only seeing me sneaking around, getting caught after curfew. I can't tell him what I was actually doing, and I'm afraid if I do he will not allow me to ever leave the house. He doesn't even know about me wanting to become a doctor, and I can't imagine the reactions I will get after that conversation. I don't understand when doing the right thing became a matter of walking away from your faith. But I think my father may like to put God's Word into his own ways and distort them to what he believes to be right.

I sat down on my bed, thinking over what has happened the past week. All the things my father is angry about; which are the completely wrong things to be so angered about. Esme has a terrible father; he beats her and threatens her. But how did we turn out being the bad people in trying to stop it? Even Esme is upset. Running my hands through my hair, I found a couple leaves.

"Ha…I thought she was kidding." I mused to myself.

I frowned though, remembering the encounter with Esme earlier this night. All week we had been trying to find a way to have an intervention for her about her father, she become suspicious and we all thought she had been catching on… she wasn't just catching on. That girl is smart, uncannily so. Maybe intuitive would be a better word, like how mothers are about their children; they just _know. _That is exactly how Esme is and it's intensely attractive, but also kind of scary. I smiled at the thought of Esme mothering the five of us. It was a sight to see, although she was furious, it was beautiful in a way.

I grabbed the icepack and placed it over my swollen eye. Sighing, I pulled out my phone to text Charlie.

**To: Charlie**

**Stuck at home, got caught. Don't think I can make it tonight, but that works because I can just watch Esme's house instead of Renee. **

Sending the text quickly, because I knew they should be on their way to pick me up any minute. My phone buzzed only a minute or two later.

**From: Charlie**

**That works. I'll tell Renee. We will drop off the binoculars though, and Garrett's camera. If we are going to do this, we have to get it right. **

Charlie didn't know that Garrett had lost his camera yet. I was starting to feel like a liar by omission and I didn't like the fact that we are spying on Esme… that we have been doing so since we saw her for the first time when she got out of the hospital. It felt wrong, like we were violating her privacy. We all agreed that looking into her room was not allowed, but we kept an eye on the family room through that front window, and when Charles leaves and returns. Since I live right across the street, I have the job of spying on her house… which probably destroys every possibility of her ever feeling for me like how I feel for her. But if this is the only way to keep her safe, then it's worth anything. Charlie is right, we only have one shot to give the police solid evidence of Charles' abusive behavior.

**To: Charlie**

**Put it in the backyard. I'll get it once my dad falls asleep. Be careful, and safe. **

_I really need to shower… _I thought, suddenly. I got up off of my bed and grabbed some clean clothes. Walking into the bathroom, I looked into the mirror. My right eye was swollen and I had a cut under my jaw that was ten times deeper than the thousands of tiny scratches all over my face and arms. It's a good thing I thought to wear jeans, just wish I would have brought a sweatshirt or worn long sleeves.

Today has been the craziest Saturday of my life, but all of these scratches and my swollen eye were worth it. We got something good on Charles. The only thing that was a downer was Esme's reaction to our intervention. It admittedly wasn't the most tactful intervention ever done.

**FLASH BACK TO EARLIER THIS MORNING**

Garrett's car rolled into my driveway the moment my dad's car had left. Dad had counseling meeting today and won't be back till about dinner time. I was supposed to be staying home this weekend and doing my homework and narrowing down which pastoral seminary school I will be going to. If my dad only knew that I had already applied to many colleges, just not doing what he wants me to do.

I ran outside to meet Garrett. "Hurry up; we have to get to the police station."

I hopped into the passenger seat. "Garrett, he is a cop… don't you think he knows you have been following him all week?"

Garrett scoffed, "I'm good at tailing people."

"Mhm, yeah how many people have you tailed before?"

Garrett shrugged and mumbled, "No one." He cleared his throat, "Still, I don't think he's caught on."

I leaned back in my seat. "I really hope not."

"Charlotte and Renee are going to go over to Esme's. They are going to try and butter her up before we have the intervention thing tonight."

I smiled at his calling it an "intervention _thing_". "Yeah, I'm not even sure what we are trying to accomplish with it."

"Other than telling her that we know about her dad… I guess we are trying to convince her to tell her the truth."

I sighed, "I don't think she will." I admitted.

Garrett was quiet for a few moments, "Truthfully… I don't think she will either. And when she finds out we all know, she is going to want to protect us."

My chest constricted at the thought. "So is this intervention really helping?"

"We are the only two who don't agree with it, we are outnumbered. But I keep hoping that she does listen and finally tells someone what has been really going on." Garrett's face was hard as he spoke, but his voice gave away his emotion. He was worried, just like the rest of us, but it also seemed like he knew something the rest of us didn't.

~000~

"Garrett…" I said carefully.

"I didn't lose him!" He growled.

He sped around a corner, obviously furious. We had lost Charles about two blocks ago. He had been at the police station all morning, but then a black SUV pulled up and he left with the driver. Garrett tried, but the SUV managed to lose us even on a none busy road. They went down some alley, and when Garrett turned down the alley as well, they were gone. He has been driving around for about twenty minutes now circling through these couple of blocks, over and over again, as if we would magically find them again.

Seemingly losing steam, Garrett slowed down to a stop. "Now what?" He dropped his head onto the steering wheel. "I don't even know what the heck I am expecting to catch him doing! Selling drugs, picking up prostitutes, running a mob! What are we even doing? We are so far in over our heads! There is a reason no one has anything on this guy! He is the perfect man everywhere, but when he steps into his house; like he just saves all of his evilness for Esme!" Garrett looked over at me, rage and hopelessness burning in his face. "What are we doing?" He asked me quietly.

I looked out through the windshield, thinking of Esme, thinking of seeing her broken and bruised. I opened my mouth to speak, but then I saw Charles walking down the sidewalk behind us in the review mirror. He wasn't facing us as he walked down the road behind us. He was walking with a purpose, his stride long and fast.

"Garrett! Look!" I pointed in the mirror.

Garrett looked, and all but jumped out of his seat. "Alright, we will follow him on foot!" Garrett opened is car door and jumped out. "Carlisle! Let's go."

I got out of the car, getting a bad feeling about following this guy. _What if he really is into some bad stuff; like a mob, or selling drugs like Garrett had said?_ I shook off my feelings of uncertainty as I followed behind Garrett. I knew Garrett had his camera in his pocket, it wasn't exactly good for spying on people, but at least it was better than our cameras on our phones.

We followed him to a blue little house. We were able to follow him from behind a tree line across the street. It was a sheer blessing that the forest happened to be this close to the neighborhood. We stayed out in the forest for about an hour while Charles was in this house. We sat there, at first we stared intently at the house, waiting for him to come back out. But after forty minutes we just sat and thought to ourselves as we waited. But after that hour, Charles appeared out of the house with a woman. We were too far away to see her clearly, and Garrett pulled a tiny pair of binoculars out of his pocket. I almost laughed at the convenience of it. But then Garrett gasped loudly, and fumbled around for his camera.

"What?" I asked, straining to see Charles and the woman, looking for whatever made Garrett freak out.

"I-I can't be sure." He said, as he pulled his camera out of his pocket and peered through his binoculars again. His face contorted into disgust, "That…that's Esme's mom."

At first I didn't understand why this was such a big deal, but then it hit me. Esme thought her mom left, like far away left. And that she had left Charles for good, so why was Charles at her house; and better yet, why was Esme's mom living so close and without Esme knowing? Anger boiled in my chest, what kind of a parent does that? Esme's mom was almost as bad as her dad…no she was worse. She lives so close, yet leaves her daughter wondering where she is, and left her with that monster of a father!

I could see Garrett's anger rising up too. He took a step out of the tree line to get a good picture. This was something I could see the rest of the group not believing unless they saw it with their own eyes.

"HEY!" The strong, deep, authoritative voice was what I would imagine the devil would sound like.

I felt my body tense, and saw Garrett from the corner of my eye freeze.

"HEY!" Charles called out again, and came jogging towards us.

Whatever had a hold on Garrett and I's bodies broke, and we scrambled deeper into the forest.

Garrett was cursing under his under his breath was we ran. Fear crept into the back of my mind, _what is he going to do if he catches us? _Garrett seemed to be having the same thoughts, for we both began to run faster simultaneously.

The branches were wiping back at us as we ran stung sharply on every patch of skin they passed. But the sting was nothing compared to what would happen if we stopped. We broke out into a clearing, and I didn't know my way around Forks like Garrett did; but when I turned to him he looked lost.

"What do we do?" I asked, my voice sounded strange.

Garrett was frantically looking around, mumbling under his breath.

"Garrett!" I whisper yelled at him.

"I'm thinking!"

"We don't really have enough time for that!" I was terrified if Charles caught us…he knew we are Esme's friends, what will he going to do to her if he gets a good look at us?

Garrett's eyes were frantically sweeping around the area; his usually tall and lean figure was hunched and nervous. He was not the Garrett I was used to seeing, all confidence gone and replaced with panic and insecurity.

"Garrett… you can do this. Just where do we go?" I said, trying to sound confident in his ability. He just needed to gain back focus.

He looked at me, seeming to calm down some. After a split second determination filled his face and he turned to the left and started running. I was taken aback by his abrupt running and quickly ran after him.

"Oof!" Escaped my lips as a stick hit me in the face, knocking me down on my back. I had to hold back any other cries of pain.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, wait here for a moment! I'll explain once we get back to the car." Garrett said as his voice faded with the sounds of his feet pounding loudly on the ground.

_What in the world? He hit me with a stick and then runs off? Explain what? _My thoughts turning bitter about being smacked in the face as I sat up, trying to look around. I couldn't see out of my left eye, and could already feel it starting to swell. Along with the swelling I had a searing headache forming.

"Alright, let's go." I felt Garrett grab my arm and help me up. "Hurry!"

"Yeah, okay. I'll hurry as much as I can with half of my sight!" I retorted rather heatedly.

We managed to run back to the car without further incident, and Garrett immediately starting driving away; trying to manage his speed so we didn't look suspicious.

"Are you going to explain what the heck that was about?" I asked, flipping down the mirror to see how swollen my eye was.

"Well, when I hit you with the stick it got a good about of blood on it, and I put it in the opposite direction and trampled all over the ground so he would think we went that way. I mean he is a cop and he would be looking for signs showing which direction we went." What he said sounded logical, but completely insane at the same time.

"So you hit me in the face?" I asked, "You couldn't just trample all over the ground?"

"I got us out of there, didn't I?" He asked, but a smile appeared on his face. "Yeah, okay maybe the smacking you in the face was overkill, but at the time it seemed like a good idea."

I was having a hard time smiling about this, but I took that as his apology and gave him a small smile anyway. "Sure, but next time I get to hit you."

Garrett laughed, "Deal."

We pulled into his driveway after the fifteen minute drive. We had kept an eye out for any vehicles following any of us, and he circled around a few times before actually pulling into his driveway. We just sat in the seats for a moment, trying to comprehend what we had seen.

"How are we going to tell Esme and the others what we saw?" I asked him after a couple minutes.

Garrett sighed, "The picture is certainly going to help." He went to go pull the camera back out of his pocket, but he only had his tiny binoculars.

The tension in the car was as thick as fog. How are we going to explain what we saw? Who should we tell?

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I sighed as I thought over what had happened with Garrett as I climbed into bed. We decided that it would be too hard for everyone to accept without proof. Not because they didn't trust us, but that it was such a horrible thought to think Esme's mom lived so close and left her with her abusive ex-husband. We could just take them all to Esme's mom's house, but we decided that this hard truth needed some time to be thought out. We didn't want to hurt Esme, but she also deserves the truth. We thought about going to see her mom to see if she would go see Esme herself. But even that seemed hopeless. Was it really going to be good to let Esme know her mom is so close and hasn't come to see her daughter once, even after the nasty accident that lead her into the hospital.

It was all too painful to process. How could someone do that to their daughter? I felt sick just thinking about it.

* * *

**A/N Happy Monday! I hope you liked the chapter! Please let me know what you guys thought! I love hearing from you! Next Monday will reveal what went down at the intervention at Esme's house; which will be completely in Esme's POV. Then the week after that will be explaining what Carlisle did exactly to get caught out past curfew and what he and the group's plan is later that night. (: Love you guys! **


	6. NEWS

About a month ago I lost everything on my computer, and then school started back up, and college classes started up. Posting and writing for here kind of got pushed to the bottom of the list! I didn't mean for it to go on for so long, but I got really busy! I wanted to send this out on all three stories to let you guys know what is going on!

First news is, When I'm With You is completed. Please tell me what you guys thought of the story! It was my first story ever shared, and it was so great to have people following and reviewing! It was really encouraging! Thank you guys so much!

Second, I will update on Paint Strokes and She's My Sunshine this Monday! (In 3 days!)

Third, I have a new story I have been slowly working on that I will be posting soon! I can't give you guys a preview because I am still working on the finished draft, but I can let you know that it's about! It's about the beloved Seth, set a couple years after the Cullen family have moved on (although they are still in contact with our favorite wolf pack!) I've created a character who will be his imprint. (: Bubbly, loyal, charismatic Seth will meet shy, loner, artistic, secret hiding Mia. After Mia gets shipped to her uncle's in Forks after a devastating accident back home in New Hampshire, she meets the crazy, outgoing La Push boys and finds one of them to be a little too friendly and helpful than what is normal from a stranger. How will the quiet Mia handle being thrown into the crazy world of shape shifters? WELL you can find out in about 3 weeks! I'll be posting the first chapter in exactly 29 days from today on a Monday!

Fourth, please check out two very dear fanfiction friends of mine! Panemaniac, she has a very beautiful story of Les Miserables and a story of her friend's she posted called Diary of a Chorus Girl. Panemaniac is a fantastic writer and worth checking out! And my friend Lily Von Schweetz, she has some very interesting stories of Wreck-it-Ralph. Her stories had me interested enough to watch the movie, which is the cutest movie!

Until Monday, you guys rock for still reading (and new readers) I honestly never thought anyone would be interested in my stories. I squeal and do a happy dance every time fanfiction emails me with an alert that someone is following/alerting my story or reviewed. It's an amazing feeling!

God bless!

Hope to hear from you all on Monday, or see that you viewed the stories! I love you guys! (:


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight; all rights go to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N Shout out to my beta PenguinCullen06**

**I'm going to put a pretty long 'previously' because it's been over a month since I've posted on this story…yikes! I hope everyone got my NEWS update! Let me know what you guys think of the new story that will be posting soon, and what you think of this chapter! As always, I love hearing from you guys! I hope you enjoy the story! **

**Also, the song that Esme sings to herself is Hopelessly Devoted by Olive Newton from the movie Grease.**

* * *

Chapter Five, My Not So Oblivious Friends

_Previously…_

_**Carlisle's POV:**_

"_I don't want you seeing this girl anymore." He said with his stern voice, glaring at me as if I was a demon._

"_With all due respect, that is not happening." Although my words were confident and finale, I wasn't sure what he would do to keep me away from her. But I silently promised her and myself that I would never leave her, not unless she asked me to. _

"_You have a life that doesn't involve a messed up girl!" _

"_How dare you? What do you know about what my life will involve!" I retorted angrily. _

_He gasped, shocked. "Are you telling me you are walking away from your faith? B-because of some girl!" _

_I took a calming breath after seeing the worry in his eyes; but I was still outraged on how he was referring to Esme. "I'd never walk away from God. I thought you knew me better than that…and also, who are you to say Esme and I aren't part of God's plan for our lives?" _

"_You are staying home, the rest of the weekend. It'll give you time to think about what you are doing to your life. These friends of yours are obviously a bad influence."_

…

_Esme has a terrible father; he beats her and threatens her. But how did we turn out being the bad people in trying to stop it? Even Esme is upset. Running my hands through my hair, I found a couple leaves. _

"_Ha…I thought she was kidding." I mused to myself. _

_I frowned though, remembering the encounter with Esme earlier this night. All week we had been trying to find a way to have an intervention for her about her father, she become suspicious and we all thought she had been catching on… she wasn't just catching on. That girl is smart, uncannily so. Maybe intuitive would be a better word, like how mothers are about their children; they just know._

…

_I grabbed the icepack and placed it over my swollen eye. Sighing, I pulled out my phone to text Charlie._

_To: Charlie_

_Stuck at home, got caught. Don't think I can make it tonight, but that works because I can just watch Esme's house instead of Renee. _

_Sending the text quickly, because I knew they should be on their way to pick me up any minute. My phone buzzed only a minute or two later._

_From: Charlie_

_That works. I'll tell Renee. We will drop off the binoculars though, and Garrett's camera. If we are going to do this, we have to get it right. _

_I didn't like the fact that we are spying on Esme… that we have been doing so since we saw her for the first time when she got out of the hospital. It felt wrong, like we were violating her privacy. We all agreed that looking into her room was not allowed, but we kept an eye on the family room through that front window, and when Charles leaves and returns. Since I live right across the street, I have the job of spying on her house… which probably destroys every possibility of her ever feeling for me like how I feel for her. But if this is the only way to keep her safe, then it's worth anything._

…

_THE FLASH BACK_

_He sped around a corner, obviously furious. We had lost Charles about two blocks ago. He had been at the police station all morning, but then a black SUV pulled up and he left with the driver. Garrett tried, but the SUV managed to lose us even on a none busy road._

…

_But after that hour, Charles appeared out of the house with a woman. We were too far away to see her clearly, and Garrett pulled a tiny pair of binoculars out of his pocket. I almost laughed at the convenience of it. But then Garrett gasped loudly, and fumbled around for his camera. _

"_What?" I asked, straining to see Charles and the woman, looking for whatever made Garrett freak out. _

"_I-I can't be sure." He said, as he pulled his camera out of his pocket and peered through his binoculars again. His face contorted into disgust, "That…that's Esme's mom."_

…

_"HEY!" The strong, deep, authoritative voice was what I would imagine the devil would sound like._

_I felt my body tense, and saw Garrett from the corner of my eye freeze._

_"HEY!" Charles called out again, and came jogging towards us._

_Whatever had a hold on Garrett and I's bodies broke, and we scrambled deeper into the forest._

…

_"Oof!" Escaped my lips as a stick hit me in the face, knocking me down on my back. I had to hold back any other cries of pain._

_"I'm sorry Carlisle, wait here for a moment! I'll explain once we get back to the car." Garrett said as his voice faded with the sounds of his feet pounding loudly on the ground._

**Esme's POV:**

**Earlier in the Morning…**

"I'll try to be there later this morning." Dad's voice said to his cellphone as he walked around the hallway, gathering up his stuff for work. "I know, just wait until then." He gave an aggravated sigh, "I've missed you."

I'm listening into his conversation from the crack in my door, watching him, waiting for him to leave the house so I can go downstairs and get some breakfast. I held in my disgust as I heard this…he must be talking to that new girlfriend of his, whoever she was; it had made him straighten up. He hasn't been drunk since the night he attacked me. I held some appreciate for the woman he was talking to.

"I don't give a da-" He started to yell into the phone. "I'll make it up to you! Just don't hang up, and don't you dare leave!" He demanded angrily, marching down the steps loudly.

I felt pity for the woman he was talking to, she better just run as far away as she can.

_Like mom…_

**SLAM**

The front door shut behind him, and I waited till I saw his car leave before I ventured out of my room. Suspiciously looking around to make sure he hadn't left anything, I didn't need him randomly bursting into the house. As I walked gingerly out into the living room, I looked out the front window and saw Garrett's car pull up to Carlisle's house. Carlisle came out side, the early sun making him look like a glowing goodness. I watched him run out to Garrett's car; even from here I could see the muscles in his biceps. I had difficulty keeping my mouth closed at the short burst of seeing him; he looked slightly disheveled and completely handsome. After he got into the car, I felt a giggle escape my lips.

_I'm totally hopeless…_

I turned around to go into the kitchen, contemplating what I would have for breakfast. I softly sang under my breath. "I know I'm just a fool who's willing to sit around and wait for you. But baby can't you see, there's nothin' else for me to do I'm hopelessly devoted to you"

**Brzz, buzz… **My phone vibrated in my sweatshirt pocket.

"**You sit there in your heartache**

**Waiting on some beautiful boy to**

**To save you from your old ways**

**You play forgiveness**

**Watch him now, here he come**

**He doesn't look a thing like Jesus**

**But he talks like a gentleman**

**Like you imagined when you were young" (The Killers - When You Were Young)**

I was stunned at first by my ringtone, completely forgetting that was the song I set for phone calls. It gave me a shiver, but I shook it off, not looking at my phone as I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice sounding off and slightly higher pitched.

"Es?" Renee's voice asked, "Are you okay?" Her voice turned high with worry.

I quickly snapped out of my daze, the last thing I wanted to do was give her another reason to worry. "I'm fine! Perfectly well! Why are you calling so early?" I asked, glancing at the clock. It wasn't like Renee to be awake this early on a weekend.

"Oh good! I'm calling because Char and I wanted to know if you wanted to have breakfast with us? It's been FOREEEVER since we've had breakfast together!" Renee wined.

I started to sigh, but held in it. I love my friends, but I haven't been in the mood for company. And lately they have all been acting strange…ever since Charles attacked me. I knew better than to believe that Renee had kept her mouth shut about Charles and his more abusive behavior. I could see it in their eyes whenever they saw me, and I couldn't stand to be pitied. "My leg is really hurting, maybe when I get the stiches taken out? I don't feel like going out anywhere like this." I still had bruises and will have a cast on my wrist for months. Luckily though, my rib that was cracked is much less painful now.

"We aren't going out silly!" Behind her voice I heard a car, noticing it for the first time. But it was strange because I heard a car outside.

I spun around quickly, causing pain throughout my whole body. Wincing slightly, I saw and heard Renee's car pull up to my house. I smiled at my friends, no matter how much I said I didn't want company, the truth was I was lonely; and they made the world a little brighter.

Before I can even walk over to the door Renee comes bursting in, "Surprise!" She is carrying a brown grocery sack, and I smell bagels.

Charlotte comes in behind her carrying another grocery sack and an apologetic smile. "Hope you don't mind Es…since we are here and all."

I can't help but smile at my two friends, "Of course this is okay!" How could I not be happy to see them so happy and smiley?

Renee squeals, "Yay!" and quickly walks into the kitchen emptying the sack on the kitchen counter. "Alright!" She says, rubbing her hands together as she looks at all of the food. "We bought bagels, turkey bacon, some white powdered doughnuts, eggs, and orange juice!"

Char puts her bag on the counter and pulls out magazines and movies from a red box. "I thought was movie and magazine therapy was in order. Especially since Ren is going to stuff us with food." She said, grinning at me.

I stare in disbelief at my friends, the way Renee wasn't looking me in the eyes and Charlotte's movie and magazine therapy…there was something else, but maybe I've just become paranoid.

"I'll start the eggs." I say, walking over to the counter carefully and grabbing the carton of eggs with my good hand. Charlotte grabs a pan and spatula for me. "Thanks" I say softly. I love how everyone has been so helpful, but it makes me feel sort of guilty.

"I'm going to toast these bagels, and Char you should set the table all fancy!" Renee says happily.

Char nods her head and starts pulling out dishes setting the table for us.

I look at my friends suspiciously, I know it's terrible of me to think they have alternative motives; but I have this feeling.

~000~

A couple hours later we are lounging around my room, the Titanic (the one with Leonardo Di'caprio) playing on Charlotte's laptop, all looking through a magazine while commenting on the movie.

"Did you hear that the screen when the ship sinks is all filmed in a pool?" Renee said incrediously.

Char rolled her eyes, "Did you think it was really filmed in the ocean?"

Ren threw her a glare, "Well duh."

I chuckled lightly at the two of them, this was the first time since the accident that they were relaxed instead of freaking out over if my ribs hurt or if I needed something.

"Hey what's that?" Renee asked, pointing to something under my window. I turned to see and felt my cheeks heat up, and Renee realizing this scurried over to the window and grabbed it: my sketch book. "Can I look?" She asks quietly, a wicked grin on her face.

I try to find the words to tell her no, but instead this comes out of my mouth: "Don't laugh."

Her eyes widen at my words, she snaps open the sketch book and her mouth forms into a giant O. "Omigosh Es, these are fantastic!" Then she wiggles her eyebrows, "And totally hot!"

Charlotte's face turns intrigued. "Who is it?" She asks as she crawls over to Renee is sitting under my window. She let out a small giggle when she saw, "I should have known."

I feel my cheeks turn a burnt red, "I'm not the only one here with a major crush."

Char looks at me confused, but then casts her eyes away. "Renee and Charlie are together. Garrett is in love with you, you are totally head over heels for Carlisle, its obvious that Carlisle feels the same way about you."

I felt the butterflies in my stomach wake up and flutter about frantically at her words. "What?! He doesn't like me like that…no way." Then I give her a semi glare, "But I was talking about you and Garrett!"

Renee had been ignoring our conversation as she leafed through my sketch book, "Wait what?"

Charlotte looked at her hands in her lap, "Yeah…well it's never going to happen so why talk about it?"

Renee scoffed, "Talking about it helps." Then Ren's face turned determined. "No matter what is going on, it is better to let it out and tell those who love you." Charlotte gave her a funny look, and then her eyes flashed with recognition. "So you should just tell us all about how you like Garrett."

Charlotte sighed, "Well I guess I've liked him ever since we first met, he's funny and sort of adventurous." She smiled as she talked about him, a warm look in her eyes.

"I think you should go for it." I offer, smiling gently at her.

She smiled back at me, "I just might."

Renee's phone beeped, and she quickly snapped it shut after reading her text. "Can we watch this down stairs?" She asked, putting my sketch book back down under the window.

I held in a groan, I hating walking the stairs. But I nodded my head, "Why do you want to move down stairs?"

Renee suppressed a grin, but her eyes were full of light. "Charlie, Garrett, and Carlisle are going to come over." The grin took over her face as she looked at Char and I.

I felt those butterflies zoom around my stomach so quickly that it hurt, "I thought this was supposed to be a girls only therapy day?"

Charlotte shrugged, "You know Renee, her therapy involves men."

I laughed at Charlotte's words, but I had an uneasy feeling about all of this.

By the time we had set up the movie downstairs and gotten to the part of the movie where Rose is trying to use an axe to unchain Jack so they can escape the sinking ship, we heard the boys pulling up and getting out of the car.

Renee jumped up and paused the movie, and opened the door. "Hey boys!" She said, and hugged Charlie, "Took you long enough." Then she let out a small scream, "Carlisle what happened to your face!?"

Charlotte and I jumped off of our seats, me surprisingly being faster than her as I rushed to the door. I gasped as I saw Carlisle walking into the house. "Are you okay?" I asked, concerned. I reached out my hand to touch his face without even thinking, but quickly pulled back. I looked at him critically, seeing millions of tiny scratches all over him, and one of his eyes swollen and bruised.

Carlisle gave me a wry smile, "It's okay, and I'm fine." He chuckled lightly, a little irritation in his voice. "Garrett and I were hiking, and Garrett thought he saw a bear."

Garrett came up beside him, and smiled at me, "Yes and Carlisle here panicked and ran off screaming."

Carlisle turned to Garrett; he gave him a glare that I had never seen before. "I wasn't the one screaming."

Garrett looked away, and mumbled something under his breath. I could swear I heard "fair enough" but I wasn't sure. "Anyway let's all sit down."

Everyone turned towards the living room and sat down. There is only a couch and a chair, so Renee and Charlie sat on the floor. Carlisle, Garrett, and Charlotte sat on the couch, so I sat down on the chair. That uneasy feeling back, but it was intensified by how beat up Carlisle and Garrett looked. Everyone looked towards Charlie and Renee on the floor. Renee took a deep breath and looked at me determinedly.

"I...we all love you very much." She said in a brave voice, "We cannot stand to sit back and watch terrible things happen to you."

I tensed at her words. "I knew it." I mumbled. I looked at everyone who were all looking at me or slightly past me, with fear and concern in their eyes. "I am grateful that you all care so much about me." I sighed, "But things with my father, it's complicated. I-I don't really like talking about it, but it was stupid of me to think you all wouldn't notice." I looked around the room and smiled at them. "This is what you have all been hiding isn't it?" Their eyes shifted uneasily around the room. "I thought so…you didn't need an intervention to talk to me about this, it isn't something you all need to worry so much about."

"B-but he could have killed you." Charlotte said in a quiet and scared voice.

"And what if he does it again?" Charlie asked, a little angry "What if you don't just end up in the hospital for a couple weeks, what if you end up leaving us at a funeral to bury your casket into the ground?"

His words hit me at full force, _so this is how they all feel? _I'm scaring them. I felt tears forming, but I willed them back. "This looks like a big deal, but it's our senior year; I am free soon. Since this happened, and it was so public, he wouldn't dare leave another mark on me."

"Why haven't you moved out before?" Char asked.

"I tried right after mom left, but one I couldn't afford it, and two it angered Charles. He thought it would make him look bad."

Garrett and Carlisle were the only two who seemed to not want to be here, they weren't looking at me, and they weren't saying a word. Carlisle noticed me looking at them and he locked eyes with me, he seemed a little haunted.

"It's like you don't think what he is doing is wrong." Renee said in a high pitched tone, "Do you hear yourself Es?"

Irritation rose up in me. _I _was the one who has had to deal with Charles and all his abuse, and _I _was the one who had the broken bones. I don't think this is right, but I don't have the power to take him down either. I just want to get out of here with as unscathed as possible. Besides, all of them have problems of their own. I know they are just worried about me, but did they really think I needed an intervention?

_Obviously, or else they wouldn't be sitting here right now. _My mind answered my silent question.

I stood up, "I'm still alive, and I understand the seriousness of this. But I have learned to live around his behavior. The last time, that was very different than anything and he hasn't come home drunk since!" I found myself slightly yelling at them. They stared back at me wide eyed, I took a deep breath. "I am lucky to have friends like you; you're all my real family. Charles, my mother, I don't care what has happened. I have you all now, and I understand that you are just trying to protect me. But honestly, I am okay! And if I ever get scared I will call someone or leave the house. I know you all will help me if or whenever I'll need it. I just…I can't stand you all treating me like this! I'm not helpless, I can handle this." My voice still held some irritation and I was breathing hard. I felt like I could burst into tears, why didn't they understand that I can handle myself?

Carlisle stood up and walked over towards me, it was amazing how he still was as handsome as ever with his swollen eye and tiny little cuts. He didn't hesitate; he just put his arms around me gently and held me. "We just don't want you to do this alone…we all know you can handle yourself." He whispered, "I'm sorry this came out all wrong."

I nodded my head into his chest and hugged him back, "Its okay." I mumbled, not knowing what to say. I was so overwhelmed by being in his arms like this that I truly meant that it was all okay.

After a couple moments, I suddenly felt like everyone was staring at us. Carlisle must have felt their eyes too, because he slowly let go of me. He still stood in front of me, only about twelve inches between us. He was looking down at me, and I couldn't help but laugh. "Now that I am looking at you closely, it looks as if you were attacked by a tree. There are leaves in your hair!" My hand twitched, wanting to pull the leaves out of his hair…or just touch his hair.

Carlisle laughed, "Yeah well, it feels like I was attacked by a tree."

Someone coughed loudly, and Carlisle turned back around towards everyone. They were standing up, and the air turned awkward. I could tell they were upset about their unsuccessful intervention.

"We are going to leave you girls to finish your movie." Charlie said, looking towards Renee. She nodded and he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Talk to you later." He said softly to her. She smiled at him, and then turned to the other two guys.

"What are you doing tonight?"

Garrett and Carlisle shared an uneasy glance, "Uh, we are going to go hiking again." Carlisle said.

"Yeah…because we aren't scared of any bear." Garrett said, and then moments later looked like he regretted what he said.

Carlisle gave him a look, and then the boys said their goodbyes and left with Charlie.

Once the boys left, Charlotte looked at me with amusement. "Because they aren't scared of any bear?" She chuckled, and Renee and I laughed along.

I wonder what they are really doing…

* * *

**A/N Let me know your thoughts on this chapter! Maybe if I can get something along the lines of ten reviews...I'd be willing to post a surprise POV chapter sometime in the next few days? Yeah, I'm thinking I would be very willing to do so! Just let me know if you're interested in that or not. I love hearing from you guys! Thank you to all who follow, review, favorite, and read this story! (: You help give me inspiration and courage! LOVE! **

**Also, next week I be revealing what Carlisle and Garrett ran off to do. (; UNTIL MONDAY...or sooner, it's up to you! **


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight; all rights go to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Chapter Six, A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words

**Carlisle's POV: **

_If you look for truth, you may find comfort in the end; if you look for comfort you will not get either comfort or truth only soft soap and wishful thinking to begin, and in the end, despair.~ C.S. Lewis_

"I still don't understand how you lost this camera." I mumbled, annoyed that we were back out here near Esme's mother's house.

Garrett shot me a glare, "Shut up." He snapped.

We've been searching for hours, and it was beginning to be helpless. "Do you think Charles found the camera?"

Paling, Garrett shook his head. "I really hope not…what if…what i-if he, you know takes it out on E-"

I cut him off, "No, let's just assume that the camera is out here." I wanted nothing more than to keep Esme safe, and this stupid plan may have just gotten here in more trouble and pain.

"I'm never listening to Renee again. Her plans never work, I mean, just look at how the intervention went." Garrett complained, he was angry at so many things, and Renee had just become his target of blame.

I shook my head, "Let's not focus on that. Besides, Renee was just doing what she thought was best."

Garrett barked a harsh laugh, "Yeah, and so is Esme with her not wanting to tell the truth. Everyone needs to stop doing what they think is best and actually do what is best."

I turned to face him, a little more than annoyed now. "Don't take your anger out on Esme." I snapped, and a little shocked with my behavior I took a deep breath. "What is best, anyway, Garrett?"

He stopped looking for the camera and faced me too, he looked lost. "I-I don't know; but not this!"

Suddenly an idea clicked, "Garrett…I know you are ticked about losing your camera, but since Esme's mom lives right there…why don't we just bring everyone here and show them, or take another picture."

Garrett's jaw went slack, "Dude…why are you now just thinking of this!" He looked a little excited, "I have an idea!" He said and then took off running.

I threw my hands up in the air; _okay just totally disregard my plan. _I took off running after him, wanting to know what his grand idea was. But I reached the road outside of the woods and he wasn't anywhere around. "Garrett?" I called out, spinning a 360o to look for him. I felt myself pale; Garrett was standing at Esme's mom's house, knocking on her front door!

My body was tense, deep down I had a feeling that this was a bad idea, it isn't supposed to happen this way. My feet move before my mind has the time to process the situation completely; it was like instinct taking over.

"GARRETT NO!"

Garrett turns around, looking at me. "What?" He asks innocently.

"Are you insane?" I grab him by the collar, "This isn't right!"

The door creaks open, our heads quickly snap towards the direction of the door. At first we don't see anyone, but then a little "hello" casts our eyes downward.

I heard Garrett's gasp before I heard my own. There standing in front of us was a tiny little girl, maybe three years old. She had big brown eyes and long blonde curls. Even with her different colored hair and different eyes, the little girl looked like a younger Esme.

"Hannah?" A woman's voice called out.

A woman appeared before us, and I recognized her as Esme's mother. It was obvious where Esme's beauty came from, the old Hollywood actress look. "Garrett?" she asked, surprised; her eyes wide and slightly suspicious.

Garrett seemed to have lost all ability to speak; he was staring at the small girl. I dropped my hands from his collar and smiled at Esme's mom.

"Uhm yes and I am Carlisle." I said in what I hoped was polite tones.

It wasn't adding up in my head, Esme's mom left a year ago, but this little girl looked to be three years old. Esme's mom glared at us, taking me aback. "You need to leave."

**SLAM**

The door shut in our face.

Garrett and I glanced at each other, things just got a little more complicated.

**Esme's POV: **

_No one ever told me that grief felt so like fear. ~ C.S. Lewis_

An intervention. They really had an intervention, here at my house. I paced back and forth in my room. The girls left an hour ago, and I couldn't seem to let it go. I wasn't angry, no that wasn't it. More shocked and embarrassed. Did they really think I was one of those victims that protected their abusers? I sighed, leaning against the wall. _Am I really one of those people? _

The question struck me hard, bringing unwanted tears to my eyes. Ever since mom left last year, I thought I could handle anything. I wanted to be strong like she was, and maybe if I was stronger then she would have taken me with her. I felt the warm tears fall over my eye lids. I sunk down to the floor beneath me, _why… _My brain dared to ask the question that I knew would tear my heart apart, _why did she leave me? _

**Carlisle's POV: **

We walked back to Garrett's car, feeling disoriented. Things were not adding up, and I had this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I felt so disjointed from my body, and I had absently heard the car doors click when they opened. Neither of us had said a word, not even when we sat down into his car. I was afraid to ask any one of the millions of questions buzzing through my mind. Garrett didn't seem to know what exactly to say either. I wasn't sure where we were heading, but he started the car and started to drive. In the back of my mind I was a little concerned with Garrett driving if he felt in anyway like I was. But Garrett seemed to be aware of the road, as we slowly drove back to his house. He pulled the car into park and turned off the engine. I felt the tension build in the air was we both sat there, staring at his driveway.

"What the heck was that?" He asked, his voice a little shaky. "Esme never told me that she had a sister."

"Maybe she doesn't know?" I suggested, even though it was highly unlikely.

"I've known her for a pretty long time, and I've never once seen or heard about this sister."

"Maybe it she isn't Esme's sister?" That seemed more likely, but they looked so familiar. I felt a shiver, but I suppressed the urge to give into it. This wasn't a time to freak out, we needed to figure this out, and the only way to do that was with a clear head.

"We need to tell someone." Garrett stated, his voice had turned a little cold. "Because I have no idea what to do."

I shook my head, "They won't either, and I have a feeling that this is something that Renee and Charlotte would want to tell Esme…" I took a deep breath, "Is this something we want to tell Esme?" I asked him, fully aware of the amount of secrets I was keeping could not be good.

I saw Garrett run his fingers through his hair out of the corner of my eye. He was silent for a few moments, and when he did finally speak his voice was clear. "No. I don't think we should tell any of them. Esme's mom had to have a reason for all of this, and there are so many parts of this story that we don't know. I say we get the facts straight and then tell everyone, including Esme, at the same time."

I nodded my head, "Agreed."

~000~

After we had a few more minutes of sitting there in silence, we trudged out of the car and up to Garrett's room. Pulling out his laptop we started searching the Internet for anything that could possibly give us answers. Unfortunately it was unsuccessful.

After two hours, we had a new outlook on the whole problem. Doing this like we had in the beginning: pretending we are some secret agents or something; although we would never say it aloud. We had pulled out a notebook and starting writing down everything we knew, and the major questions that we needed answers to.

Garrett sighed, "Alright. Here is everything we know so far: Charles is an abusive and in power father, Esme's mother, Laura, lives barely 30 minutes away from her daughter, Esme does not want to tell the cops about her father, Charles knows that Laura is here, and there is a little girl that looks an awful lot like Esme and her mom."

"Right. So who is that little girl? Why is Esme's mom here and why doesn't Esme know? Or does Esme know?"

Garrett nodded his head, "And how in the world do we get Charles arrested and tell the others this without upsetting Esme? Also how do we ask Esme if she has a sister without sounding like we are accusing her or telling her how we know this information?"

Frustration creeping on me again, I ran my fingers through my hair. "Let's just assume that Esme does not know this, because if she did, wouldn't she have told anyone about it?"

Garrett grimaced, "She didn't tell us about her dad beating her."

I felt the need to stick up for her, "She's just scared of him, I don't blame her for not telling anyone."

"Don't get me wrong, I don't blame her either." Garrett assured me, "But we also have to face the facts that Esme is not all that open about the dark and scary side of her life."

Groaning, I fought the urge to punch the wall. But I had to keep it together, we were doing this for Esme. "Where do we start?" I asked somewhat rhetorically. I didn't think Garrett had an answer.

A mischievous grin appeared on his face, "The most important and immediate problem is getting Esme away from Charles." I nodded my head, thinking he has completely lost it with that creepy grin, "Now this might sound insane." He warned, "But I think the best way to prove that he is a complete abusive psycho is to tick him off."

"No!" I yelled, "No way are we putting Esme in the position of getting hurt again! You are insane!"

Garrett put his hands up, "Hold on, let me finish!" He dropped his hands and pulled his cellphone out of his pocket. "This plan involves the others."

It took only forty minutes for everyone to show up at Garrett's house. We all sat down in his bedroom, waiting for him to share a plan that I was planning on disagreeing with, I didn't like the idea of putting Esme intentionally in harm's way. I was sitting on his desk chair, Charlie was standing in front of the widow, and the girls were sitting on his bed. Garrett paced around the room, with a serious and thoughtful look on his face.

He stopped pacing and turned to face us, "No interruptions." He blurted out, "Okay?"

Every mumbled that they would not interrupt, and I could tell that I wasn't the only one weary of whatever plan he as coming up with.

"We need proof that Charles is beating Esme." He took a deep breath, "Didn't Esme herself say that? So, I think that maybe we should throw Charles over the edge."

"What! Are you cra-" Renee began to scream, but Garrett cut her off.

"A-a-ah! You said you wouldn't interrupt! Let me finish!" He let out a frustrated sigh, "It is not going to be directed at Esme." Garrett spoke to us slowly as if we were small children. "We just need to tick him off in a public place, and maybe it will prove that he has a temper. Then maybe that will give Esme the courage to tell the truth."

The room was silent for a few moments, everyone in thought. Garrett looked at us all impatiently, waiting for someone to speak.

"That's not a bad idea." I admitted.

"But blowing up once is not going to prove he has anger problems." Charlotte pointed out.

"And it can't be obvious that it is us messing with him, because then the focus would be on us: disrespect and obnoxious teenagers."

Renee nodded her head frantically, "Yeah, and I don't want to be point in jail."

Garrett rolled his eyes at us, "Guys! We are doing this for Esme." He looked over to Charlie, "And yes, I thought about that point. We just have to make these things look like accidents."

"What are 'these things' you have in mind?" Charlotte asked carefully.

That mischievous grin appeared on his face again, "Thank you for asking." He said, and pulled out the notebook he had been scribbling in while the others were on their way. He wouldn't let me see what he was writing, and I was a little nervous to hear what his ideas were. "The man obviously has a temper, and a major one at that, so it shouldn't be too hard to make him explode. We can't really mess with him at the police station because there are undoubtedly cameras there and too many witnesses. So I was thinking that we should trash his car in the middle of the ni-"

"Garrett!" Charlotte yelled at him, which was strange to see; Charlotte hardly ever yelled. "That is a stupid idea! Getting angry at vandals is not going to prove he has a temper!"

"Char, I'm not stupid." Garrett said, seemingly upset and surprised at her outburst.

"Well you could have fooled us." Charlotte retorted, "Besides, how do you know that ticking Charles off in public isn't just going to cause him to explode at home and instead of in public?"

Garrett sighed, "Geesh Char! If you would just listen to the full plan."

She shook her head, "I want to help Esme as much as you do, but this just does not seem like a good idea."

"I think you were going in the right direction Garrett." Charlie said thoughtfully. "But it could use some tweaking."

Garrett looked as though we told him that we were going to shoot a puppy, but then his face quickly turned to acceptance. "Fine, what do you have in mind?" Everyone was quiet, "Exactly. You don't have a better plan."

"What if we blackmailed him?" Charlie finally said, "Like we threaten to tell him that we know and are going to tell if he ever touches Esme again."

Charlotte smiled at the idea, "Yeah, and we could even take photos and stuff to make it seem real."

"We should keep surveillance over the house too, just in case it backfires and he takes it out on Esme." Renee added.

"I don't know if spying on Esme is the right thing to do, but we really don't know when and what is going to set Charlie off again." I said, my mind fighting between doing what Esme would want, and what will keep her safe and protected.

Renee's eyes filled with tears, "You're right, we don't know when it will happen again, and we don't know if Esme will live through it."

Renee and I's words had sunk into everyone's brains and determination shone in everyone's eyes.

"Well, let's start on our first black mail letter." Garrett said. He seemed excited.

"I feel like we are in the books Pretty Little Liars." Renee said, letting out a small chuckle, "Except we are A and we are doing this to stop someone from getting hurt, not to hurt them."

Garrett and I exchanged glances, "What is that?" Garrett asked.

Renee rolled her eyes at us, "It doesn't matter." She laughed and looked at Charlotte, "I swear, boys." She rolled her eyes again.

Charlie looked at us and shrugged, "Never mind that, let's write this letter."

"What if he traces it back to us and like finds finger prints or something?" Renee asked, looking at us, "And on CSI one time they traced it back to someone's computer when they printed it out."

That thought was a little scary, could he really do that?

"I'll write it, just give me a sharpie and a sheet of paper." Charlie said, he obviously didn't that Charles would trace it back to us. "He doesn't have any of our finger prints." He said calmly.

~000~

It was dark, and we still hadn't found Charles' car. We had decided it would be best to stick it to his windshield, but we couldn't find his car. He wasn't home; he wasn't at the police station, or the dinner. Renee went over to Esme's and Charlotte had to go home and babysit her younger brother because her parents were going out for the night. That left Charlie, Garret, and I. We decided about an hour ago to split up. It was getting late and I knew it had to be around curfew. I was pretty exhausted, and still hadn't showered or changed since Garret and I's adventures in the woods. At this point, I didn't care if I got caught at this point, I just wanted to find Charles' car and go home to shower. I didn't have a car, so it was definitely a possibility.

The smell of hamburgers wafted to my nose, and caused my stomach to grumble. I hadn't eaten much of anything either. My stomach getting the better of me, I started walking towards the diner up ahead where the smell was most likely coming from. I had reached the parking lot when I thought of my appearance. I looked like I had gotten in a fight in the woods.

_I basically did get in a fight in the woods. _My thoughts complained. I stopped walking and went to turn away and keep walking, but then I saw it: Charles' car.

I whipped out my phone and called Charlie, "I found it! I found him!" I whispered, the excitement of it all getting to me. Without thinking I ran over to the car. Charlie had wrote down the note for both Garrett and I incase we found the car.

"That's great, where are you? I'll pick you up!" Charlie said, and I could hear his excitement too.

"The diner, over by t-"

Charlie cut me off, "I know, be there in a few minutes!"

We hung up and I stood beside the car, anxious feelings rising. I squashed them, this was not a time to wimp out. I was just about to pull the note out of my pocket when I heard someone yell from behind me.

"HEY!" It was a deep voice, and it sounded angry.

I turned around and saw someone in a police uniform.

_Crap. _Luckily it wasn't Charles, because I was pretty sure I would be able to identify his voice anywhere.

~000~

The cop thought I was trying to vandalize the Charles' car. He drove me home while he mumbled about how he didn't expect this from a Pastor's son. I had the urge to roll my eyes, if he didn't know anything about my father. The man was self-righteous and twisted the Bible. But it wasn't his fault, grandpa was raised him that way. My only blessing was my mother, if it wasn't for her I would have turned out just like them. I pulled out my phone and texted Garrett that I hadn't been able to stick the note on the car and that I would let them know what happened later. I knew they would come check the house to see if I was okay, so I needed to remember to text them later if I still had my phone.

The cop stopped at my house and let me out of the car. He placed his hand on my shoulder and guided me to the front door. I was definitely not looking forward to facing my father.

**End of the Flashbacks. **

My eyes felt heavy as I forced myself awake. I had set my alarm to go off at 3am. I had to check and see if Esme was okay. I was just about to sneak down the stairs and outside to find the binoculars, but I decided to look out my window first. Charles' car wasn't even in the driveway, which meant Esme had to be asleep and perfectly okay. It was the only good thing that had happened in the past 48hrs, and that was enough to help me fall to sleep again and this time peacefully.


End file.
